


Red Corset

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Red really suits you.





	Red Corset

"Ugh, I can't breathe," Goyle grunted.

"Sorry. I. Am. Trying. To. Get. This. Laced. Up," Crabbe replied, tugging at the closures, his face red and sweat dripping down from sheer exertion. It took a lot of work to get a goon like Goyle into a corset, but it would have taken even more to get Crabbe into one.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Goyle asked, as Crabbe finished up. He still couldn't breathe, but at least the tugging was done.

"S'posed to make things better," Crabbe shrugged, turning Goyle around to face him. "You know, you almost looks like a bird. And red really suits you." Crabbe leered, taking in the way the corset cinched Goyle's fat, giving him the appearance of having breasts and a feminine waistline.

"How so?"

"Well, it's better if I just shows you." Crabbe pushed Goyle over onto the bed, fisting his exposed cock and smothering Goyle with his lips, his tongue plunging in and out and around, like he was trying to eat Goyle from the inside out.

Goyle grasped Crabbe's shirt, trying to push him off, he really couldn't breathe now, but Crabbe didn't budge. Instead Crabbe increased the pace of his strokes, bringing Goyle closer and closer to orgasm. He pressed his heavy body against Goyle, further restricting his breathing. As Goyle's semen spurted onto Crabbe's stomach, sticky and warm through his shirt, Crabbe pulled back, chuckling heartily as Goyle gasped for air. Pulling out his wand he muttered an unintelligible incantation and the lacing for the corset came undone and Goyle's breathing slowly returned to normal.


End file.
